


Stranges of the World

by ivil_snek



Category: Fright Night (2011), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Ghosts, Loneliness, Lonely Peter, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Original Character(s), Third Wheels, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivil_snek/pseuds/ivil_snek
Summary: You have lived your entire existence alone, but the owl with the letter "promises" a new life in this boring world.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys  
> this is fic about vincturi (Peter Vincent x Aro Volturi) but in the HP setting  
> hope u like it

Peter was asleep again. He often slept, because sleep helped him to disconnect from the real world and transfer to the realm of Morpheus, where people do not bother him. Sometimes he was tormented by nightmares that dragged him out of a quiet sleep and kept him awake for the rest of the night. This phenomenon almost caused extreme measures, let's say the same pills. But these nightmares were once a month, so there was not much to worry about — just tragic memories surfacing. Since his parents mysteriously died, the little bully Peter was taken to an orphanage. He wasn't happy to be here, but at least he wasn't out in the inclement weather. A couple of times he tried to run away, but eventually came back, not knowing where to go. Several times different families tried to take him, but they returned him back, saying "violent too and raving about something". The administration tried to attach it somewhere, but the result was the same and it is said above.

Strange things have happened in this place several times. Sometimes a book will fall off the shelf, although there was no one near it for sure, and then there will be a bubble in the room instead of a pencil. Only the management knew about these phenomena and Peter, who was behaving as usual. Of course, within himself, this he perceived as something strange, inexplicable and wanted to find out where it comes from. One day Peter was woken up early by the mail. And one of the strange-looking letters was addressed to him. The boy was not sent letters from the word at all, because there is no one. He doesn't go to school, and there's only one girl among his friends who's younger than him and can't write. Will approach — and will tell that it is necessary. Maybe it's a distant relative who just remembered Peter's existence and decided to take it for himself? The letter was received. The boy stuffed it under a stretched sweater and ran to his room to read. But the joy didn't last long — one person in the management team took away the reason for the happy mood with the reason "this is a wrong letter". But the address, the room (which was strange), and the name were the same, what was wrong here? This question tormented Peter all night, until his would-be recipient fell asleep.

The next day the letter came again. A polar owl tapped on the window (what was it doing here?), the kind Peter had never seen in his life, except in books. Quietly opening the window so as not to wake his roommate, the boy took the letter. The bird was looking at the cookies on the table under the window. Peter understood this as payment for work, so he gave the food to the owl and it immediately flew away. There's definitely no one in the bathroom at this time. The boy went down from his floor and walked to the right room, trying not to make any noise. After crossing the distance and entering one of the booths, after locking it, Peter opened the letter. The envelope was made of old yellowish paper, and it had a red seal with a large "H"on it. On the back, in a corner, the letter read "P. Vincent. Children's home number 6, fifth room", and it was written by hand, apparently with a pen, and in emerald-green letters. The paper inside was brand new. It was written by the following:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_ _(Knight of the order of Merlin, first class, Grand wizard, high wizard, President of the International Confederation of magicians)_

_Dear Mr. Vincent,_

_We are happy to inform you that You have been granted a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please read the attached list of necessary books and items._

_Classes start on September 1. We are waiting for your owl no later than July 31._

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Director._

After reading the contents of the letter, Peter sat wide-eyed. School of magic? Is this a bad joke? Today is not the first of April, although considering yesterday… And what happened before that. Under the main letter was a sheet of paper with a list of accessories.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Form_

_First-year students are required to:_

_Three simple working robes (black)._   
_One simple pointed hat (black) for each day._   
_One pair of protective gloves (made of dragon skin or similar material)._   
_One winter coat (black, silver clasps)._

_Please do not forget that the student's first and last name tags must be sewn on the clothing._

_Books Each student is supposed to have the following books:_

_"Coursework book of spells and spells" (first year). Miranda Gussack  
«History of magic». The Bathilda Bagshot  
"Theory of magic". Adalbert Waffling  
"Manual of Transfiguration for beginners". Emeric Switch  
"A thousand magical plants and fungi." Phyllida Spore  
"Magic potions and potions." X And Y Of Michaloff  
"Fantastic beasts: habitats". Newt The Salamander  
«Dark force: self-defence manual". Quentin Trimble  
You should also have: 1 magic wand, 1 cauldron (tin, standard size # 2), 1 set of glass or crystal bottles, 1 telescope, 1 copper scales.  
Students can also bring an owl, or a cat, or a toad.  
WE REMIND PARENTS THAT FIRST-YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMS._

The list of items was interesting and I wanted to find out everything at once. But where is it? Is it safe? To hell with it-you don't get an invitation to magic school every day!.. Only one was due to a "mistake". The boy was also interested in the broom, and the animal with him. But who gets a toad? Only girls with the hope that after a kiss they will turn into a handsome Prince. Stop… It's about frogs. Peter packed all the bags he could find in the room, then made a rope out of the sheets and climbed down. Security at the establishment was not very good, so it was easy to go outside, which the boy did.

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

The station was quite large, which is not surprising. On the way to it came across a map, which Peter used to navigate the city. There was no platform, just a wall between platforms 9 and 10. A pale hand rested on the sharp shoulder. The boy immediately started, almost dropping the things from his hands.

"Hogwarts?" The girl with dark hair and sunken eyes asked softly. It seemed that she had not slept at night.

"Y-Yes," Peter told her.

"Where's your cart?"

The boy thought about it. Exactly, he needs things for this school! But he did not have money with him. The thought made him feel sad and his light head drooped, covering his eyes with his bangs.

“Don’t worry, I still need to buy one,” said a new friend (?) smiling. "Where are you from?"

“I don't know ...” answered her honestly. Peter really did not know where he was from, since he had been in the orphanage for most of his life.

"How? You must know where you came from."

"From the orphanage ..."

"Oh…"

The girl also drooped and mentally punished herself for these questions. Not every child from the orphanage has a special currency for wizards. But the family of this girl turned out to be generous or contented rich, because she wore a jacket, jeans and expensive trainers of a famous brand.

“I'll buy what I need. Both of us.” she smiled.

"Really?" immediately started up, Peter. "Oh ... Then I have so much to return ..."   
"Do not worry - you can not give. Let's go better soon, my father is waiting for me near Diagon Alley."


	2. Prepare for the future.

A man stood by the brick wall and looked around. Next to him was a square cart filled with textbooks of various kinds and sizes, and they looked interesting. Boy wanted to take a quick look at them and read everything he could find.

"This is my father," said the girl. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself... Bella. Bella Swan," she reached out her hand. Peter shyly reached out and shook the hand first to the girl and then to the man they had approached.

"Peter. Peter Vincent, sir."

"Charlie Swan. Where are you from, boy?"

"Dad, can we do this later? We have to get him some books and stuff right away," Bell's dad hurried up. She looked excited.

The man turned his face to the wall. He pressed a couple of bricks, then began to hear a rumble, and the wall opened with him. Isn't it a little loud for the night? Whoever wakes up and sees this outrage. Behind the wall, it was dark. Grabbed the handles of the cart, Bella quietly walked into the open aisle, winding Peter and her father. The street was filled with all kinds of interesting shops. Sticks, cloaks, animals and more. Peter's eyes ran out, but the first thing the group walk into a bookstore. Most of the books sold here were old Yiddish books, but there were a lot of them. But this was where they needed the books, which were on the shelves of the closet.

"Hello," said Charlie, looking for the salesman behind the bookshelves.

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

When the group went out again with the books, they went to get their robes. This time they were buying both kids. The books that Bella had were taken from a friend. Along with the robes, the list included pointy hats (just like witches!). Dragonskin gloves were harder to get, and winter raincoats were sold at a discount. Everyone kept telling Charlie what a pretty son he had, what the man joked about and kept looking at the merchandise, while Peter folded his hands and turned away, frowning at his face and protruding his lower lip. But inside he was a little glad. Father... it had been a long time since he had heard or spoken that word. It was like his heart was glowing, but Peter hadn't given it to him. The next item was special tags. They were made quickly, so they didn't stay long in the workshop. Peter got the gray one, while Bella get the red.

Next item, the magic wand. The most important attribute of a wizard. Walking into an old shabby shop called "The Ollivander Family - makers of magic wands from 382 BC", which had a gold-plated letters on the plate, the first thing caught the eye shelves with wands, which is not surprising. The bell rang deafly in the distance. The master came out of his "hiding place", looking at the arriving customers. In front of them stood an old man, from his big, almost colorless eyes there was a strange, straight moonlight, which cut through the shop gloom.

"New school year?" he asked, looking at the kids.

"Yeah, we're buying."

Turned to the shelves, the salesman began to choose...

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

"Okay, we got clothes, books, boilers... Peter, you want an animal? An owl can send letters," Bella informed him. It seems that she's had time to study everything she can. She scrolled through almost all the books in the bookstore, looked through a bunch of magic wands, and on the way she could read her books. Self-confidence replaces a fool's intellect. It's the exact opposite of Bella.  
"There were cats and... Toads. I don't really want toads. An owl, maybe?"  
"Not a bad choice... I'll take that, too," Bella smiled.

Upon entering the store, many more animals appeared in front of the children, not counting the above. Owls were almost at the beginning, so we did not have to go far. The shop was small, all the walls were caged, stench and gallery were unimaginable. The inhabitants of the cages squeaked, nagged, mumbled or sizzled. There were cats of any color; a cage with shouting crows; a basket with funny buzzing shaggy cream-colored balls, and in a spacious cage on a rack shining black rats jumped like on a rope, but instead of rope they used their long smooth tails. The Northern Owl had been attracted to Peter since the first time he'd seen it. It wasn't the same here, but these were pretty good too. Bella chose a regular syrup, she liked the look of it.

"Listen, Peter," said Charlie. "If you're from... what I understand is an orphanage, then... I don't think you'll be accepted back. They don't know what will happen to you while you're at Hogwarts."

The boy thought about it and nodded. He should have found a home by now, but not every other family will be wizards to send him to Hogwarts knowing he'll be safe there.

"What do you think about us taking you into our family? Not now, of course, you have to still be friends with Bella and... with me so you can be sure of your decisions."

"I'll think about it, sir," Peter responded seriously.

"You can just call me Charlie."


	3. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for noticing this work and actively following updates!

Platform 9 and three-quarters.

"But there's no such thing!"

"You'll see."

A group of people from one adult and two children were at the station between Platform 9 and Platform 10, which were broken by a brick wall.

"Okay, you have to hold on to the cart and cross the wall from the run," Bella said.

"But ... the wall is made up of bricks ..."

"Don't be afraid."

Peter was put up first. Bella and Charlie stood behind him and looked at the boy. He tried to fend off the "if I hit him and then I get laughed at?" kind of thing. With a tighter grip on the trolley handles, the boy ran, starting to gain speed. He clutched his eyes for fear, but just a minute later the stomping and voices reached his ears. Brown eyes slowly opened and a large black and red train appeared in front of them. Bella was already standing beside them and enjoying the view, too.

"I wish I could have been there sooner..." 

All the children were taken to the train and immediately scattered across the compartment, opening windows and waving goodbye to their parents. Peter and Bella found some space and immediately looked out of the window and waved to the girl's father. Charlie wiped his hand and waved back, whispering "good luck".

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

"Orchideus."

There's a bouquet of orchids in the little hand. They smelled great and both kids enjoyed it until Bella said: "We can't do magic outside of school," and Peter waved at it.

"Evanesco."

The bouquet's gone, but the smell is still there. Putting the flowers aside, Vincent pulled the book out of his bag and began searching for simple spells. He thundered under the nose of their names, and Bella sat across the street and remembered them with interest. She managed to hear Ebublio, a spell that turns the object into soap bubbles. Portus - a spell that allows you to create portals. When Peter saw it, he immediately smiled, imagining how it would scare the students. There was a bookmark on one of the pages. When the boy delivered it and opened it, he saw a couple of spells signed as "TS". ""TS"? Thought boy. "Top secret?"

"Morsm... Morsmor..." Before Peter finished, his mouth was immediately covered by Bella's palm.

"You can't say that!" She shouted.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"It's a forbidden spell."

Shrugging his shoulders, Peter slipped a piece of paper in his pocket and continued to study first-year spells. A slightly chubby barmaid was passing by and peeking in the compartment offering sweets. Taking a couple of magic sweets and sharing them with Bella, the team of future wizards watched over the view from the window. Mountains and a large lake, a view for relaxation.

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

"No crowding, no crowding, freshmen are coming at me!" spoke a husky man's voice, calling the new ones. They came up quickly and there were boats in front of their eyes. "Four people per boat, let's get in, hurry up!"

Bella and Peter were almost the last to get on. There were two guys sitting next to them and looking at each other suspiciously. One was pale and had short hair, while the other had swarthy skin and dreadlocks. They hadn't shed a word since they got on the boat. When everyone gathered, the boats moved from their seats and swam across the lake. The thick fog started to disperse after a couple of tens of meters and a huge castle appeared in front of the guys. Everybody woke up and fell in love with its majesty.

"Wow... I've never seen anything more beautiful!"

"Me neither," said the pale boy. "I'm Edward."

The Wizard reached out to shake his hand. Bella answered the same thing and introduced herself.

"I am Pete..."

"I'm Jacob," a black boy interrupted Peter. He stared at him sadly, but decided not to interfere.

It seems that Vincent has been placed in the background. Jacob, Bella and Edward started talking about something lively as the boats sailed to the castle. It felt like there was someone in the water, but there was no way to see what. It was both frightening and interesting. The fear of the unknown and the desire to explore it. Soon the boats docked at the shore and the freshmen went on land. Their group was led by a tall man with a thick beard. Despite his severity, he was a kind uncle who could throw you a couple of sweets to calm you down. He took the novice wizards to the castle hall, where a middle-aged woman with small glasses on her nose and a pointy hat on her head was already waiting for them. 

She quickly counted all the arrivals and began her speech:

"Welcome. You have come to this school to learn magic and to use it chastely in the future. Soon you will enter through these doors and join your fellow students. But before you take your places, you will be assigned to the faculties: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As long as you're here, the faculty will be your family."

The students whispered to each other until the speech continued:

"You will receive points for your success. For breaking the rules, you'll lose them. At the end of the year, the faculty that scores the most points will be rewarded. Now there will be a distribution ceremony."  


Massive doors opened and behind them you could see a huge dining room, divided into four rows of tables. The older pupils sat behind them in various forms and looked forward to the new ones. Someone was already arguing about who was going to go where, while placing bets on some shekels. A crowd of freshmen stood in front of a chair that looked like an ordinary hat. The woman in the pointy hat took out the scroll, turned it around and said:

"Isabella Swan."

"Bella..." whispered the girl.

As she climbed the steps, she sat down on a stool, a hat from which she found herself on a light head in a few seconds.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she shouted hat out. The row across the street began to applaud and someone made room for a new member of the "family".

"Jacob Black." 

The boy with the dreadlocks confidently went to the stool and sat on it, waiting for his hat to answer.

"RAVENCLAW!" immediately pronounced the hat, slightly touching his head. Jacob jumped up and immediately ran up to one guy.

"Peter Vincent."

The boy immediately became dumbfounded. One of the new guys pushed him, and he reached the stool and sat down on his quilted feet. The hat had a thoughtful grunt.


	4. New "home".

“You have the courage of a Gryffindor.”

People whispered. The boy became a little nervous, but continued to hold steady. “Oh my God, what is she talking about ... He ... What is the hat talking about? They did not explain anything to me! ” thought Peter, but the hat phrase interrupted his thought:

“Loyalty of the Hufflepuff.”

The whisper grew into discussions. “But this, probably, is not very good - you never know how loyal they are,” Vincent thought, but he was again interrupted.

"The wit of the Ravenclaw. The cunning and resourcefulness of the Slytherin."

Peter did not understand the words in the genus “Ravenclaw, Slytherin”. Are these the same faculties that the woman spoke about at the entrance to the hall? Fingers nervously pounded along the edges of the stool, and the poor lip was almost bitten to blood. Brains had time to boil from thoughts and did not think. Pupils around sat waiting for the decision of the dispensing hat.

"Gryffindor?" said one.  
"Maybe Slytherin?" said another.

These whispers were interrupted by the phrase: “silence in the hall!” from a professor in a pointed hat. They did not stop - they simply turned down the volume or switched to leaflets. Someone hit the table a couple of times with his fist at his indignation.

"It was decided ... Slytherin!" said the hat, after which there was applause. Someone managed to make room for a new cunning student.

Peter hesitantly walked down the stool and on cotton legs trudged to his new House and its inhabitants. Seated in an empty seat, he noticed Bella waving to him from the desk of the Gryffindor faculty. In response, an awkward smile. “Good luck!” The girl whispered approvingly. Someone patted on the shoulder - it turned out to be a fair-haired person with a strange shade of eyes. Although ... This is a school of magic, there is many strange things. Candles flew under the ceiling and in its place was an open sky with stars. The food came ... on its own? Is Peter exactly awake? The plates were just empty before his eyes.

“Hey, boy, what's you're?..” the student of Slytherin asked.  
"Peter... Peter Vincent"  
“Okay, Vincent, I'm Caius, the head of the Slytherin faculty. Soon this solemn process will end, and we will go show our bedrooms. How do you like snakes? Lovely creatures and this is our symbol. You will find out the rest when we arrive at the place"

The last student left for distribution and it turned out to be Edward, who was sent to Hufflepuff. They went to different faculties, but probably still remain friends?.. Some old wizard named Albus Dumbledore finally said some nonsense as "important words." A booby, an egg, a mouse - how is this generally related to each other? Then an announcement followed that the elders should conduct their wards in their bedrooms. All the elders first asked if anyone was late, after which the groups went to their bedrooms.  
Caius resolutely got up and headed his faculty, leaving the hall. I did not even count the students - I am too confident in them. Their journey was long and gradually cold. A group of Slytherins headed for the dungeon of Hogwarts Castle. It was getting dark every second and it was almost impossible to see where you were going down, taking into account the moving stairs. In addition, the headman did not even warn about it.  
After the road, greenish lights began to illuminate. Around it was damp; the walls were made of stones with different patterns. Finally, the headman approached ... An ordinary stall.

"Our faculty, Slytherin, was created by the great sorcerer Salazar Slytherin! Caius began his speech, turning to the group. “The snake is the wisest creature and also our symbol.” I will be brief, but if that is something - then you can ask a question. We are not like other faculties. Bad things are often said about us, but we are brothers and sisters, a close-knit team. The corridors of this castle can annoy you, but we snake will come to the rescue. Is everything clear to everyone?"

In response, who nodded, who verbally made it clear that yes.

“Fine,” Caius turned to the wall. - Remember the password - fire serpent.

The stonewall immediately went aside and an interesting living room appeared in front of the students - the fireplace was decorated with elaborate carvings, greenish lamps hang from the ceiling on the chains, the bare walls give a slight chill, a lake of water spills over the windows and there was a feeling that something was floating in it. The wizards scattered about their beds - Peter got to the top floor, and there was some kind of brown-haired person on the bottom.  
Jumping to his place, Peter, not even having to lie down beside him noticed this person’s head.

"Freshman?"  
"Yeah"  
“I'm Lucian, a Quidditch beater”  
"Peter. Peter Vincent"  
"The one that was not immediately identified? It was clear that you are come to us. By the way, Caius, you owe me ten syncles for this"  
“This is still someone who owes someone” the headman answered with a laugh. Peter thought these two were betting on whom he would fall for. It seems that Caius was not very happy with him. Vincent Hat could identify anywhere. One or several qualities of each faculty were stored in it; there really is a difficult choice.

The whole bedroom was swarming and was definitely not going to shut up. Someone studied spells and practiced it on things or a neighbor; someone had fun with magical food.

“Do you understand this world at all?” Said Lucian. Everything suddenly subsided. However, it is interesting - even Caius put off his affairs.

Everyone stared at Peter with interested glances. The boy wanted to crawl under the covers, curl up under the ball, and then open it and find himself again ... No, this is definitely not the place.

“Not really...” Vincent answered quietly and slightly wilted.  
“This thing is fixable” Caiys answered. “And you can just call me Сai."

In addition, away we go. The first thing was food. Sweets, to be precise. They did not spoil Peter at all. Honey beer, chocolate frogs and cards with famous personalities in the world of magic. Someone even showed their collection of collected personalities, but most of them went into retirement - the clock was eleven nights. In theory, the whole castle should sleep in its beds, but the rules are created in order to break them. А the Slytherin faculty did this. All night went to prepare Peter for his new life. New creatures and plants, initial magical preparation, and some tomfoolery. Someone decided to do something like fundraising, because Peter came to this world “naked”, and his new family will not be able to provide him forever. Slytherins were rumored to be callous and closed to everyone, but in their circle, they were ready to help, as you like. For the benefit of the students, Sunday morning was approaching, which means that you can lie in bed all day instead of doing it last fun night. All the people, even from the senior courses, were amused by the appearance of a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IF YOU WILL SEE RIDICULOUS ERRORS IN THE TEXT  
> If u want me to help with that problem u can text me in Tumblr (milecr0w) or here in comments
> 
> and i think everyone thought Peter will be in Slytherin ;)


	5. First achievements.

Peter lay on the bed all morning until Kai woke him up. On this beautiful Sunday morning, the teachers decided to introduce themselves to the students so that there would be no questions in the lessons. The newcomers gathered quickly, but when they went out into the corridor, they met an obstacle – stairs. No sooner had they set foot on them than the step immediately disappeared from under their feet, forcing them to wait for the next appearance of the stairs. Some students got there quickly, and some were still asleep and did not even know what was happening outside. Students and professors were gathered outside in the courtyard near the fountain. At the very beginning of the second line, Professor McGonagall stood with the usual scroll in her hands, and opposite stood rows of students. Adjusting her small glasses on her nose, the Professor began her speech:

"Yesterday we could not hold such an event because of some changes, but now it's time to find out who will be mentoring you all this school year" the woman looked at the students and then opened the scroll. "So your astronomy teacher will be Aurora Sinistra!"

A dark-skinned woman with a pointed coffee-colored hat on her head stepped forward. Beneath it, her long hair was braided in dreadlocks that reached to her waist. She bowed to the newcomers and took a step back, returning to the line. The next subject was Spells, taught by a small but rather old man with Goblin genes, Filius Flitwick. All the students were taller than he was, but he was not shy about it. He greeted the newcomers and wished them luck with a wave. The following subjects were Potions, which was taught by Severus Snape, History of magic was Cuthbert Binns (the Ghost who forgot that he died), Herbology owned the Pomona Sprout, Transfiguration was Minerva McGonagall, and Flying on broomsticks taught Rolanda Hooch – a woman with eagle eyes. Peter almost fell asleep on the spot, but was startled when he saw the last teacher. He was in the shade of the trees, smiling easily as he looked for someone in the crowd of students.

"And the last teacher is Professor Dandridge, and he will be teaching you Defense against the Dark arts."

Vincent swallowed. Fear gripped his body and it seemed to him that he had seen it somewhere and not in the best conditions. Once upon a time, in a very dark place. Memories rushed through his head like a hurricane – blood, meat, a man's blood-smeared, grinning mouth.

"Hey, Peter, Peter!" Bella shook the boy's shoulder until he came out of his thoughts. "How are you feeling? You look pale"

"I... Yes, I'm fine; I just didn't get enough sleep"

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

The first lesson was Transfiguration. First-year students from all the departments sat in their rows and wrote down the topic of the first paragraph. Peter took the pen in his hand rather awkwardly, dipped the tip into the ink, and managed to make a blot on the first line. An unknown roommate sat next to him and laughed softly until the spot disappeared in a moment. Professor McGonagall was standing next to him, looking out of the window, her wand in her hands. After mentally thanking her for this miracle, Peter dipped his pen in the ink again and immediately began to write down the subject in a slightly crooked and grating way.

"So the first spell will be the exchange spell. By the name, I think it is clear what it means. Take two items" for example, the Professor took a book and a globe, and put them on her Desk. She picked up her wand and waved it from one object to another, making a circle in the middle. Items, as needed, changed their places. "And now you try, and remember how to hold the wave of the wand"

Peter put the pen in the ink bottle and took the wand in his hand. There were two objects in front of him an Apple and a box. With a wave of his hand, as shown by the Professor, Vincent succeeded in swapping the items.

"Very good, Mr. Vincent" Minerva said. "It's nice to see that a Slytherin student makes progress in their studies at once”

Minerva herself was the Dean of the Gryffindor faculty, but she really wanted to help in the beginnings of a small and very inexperienced student. Hogwarts is the new home of all the students and teachers who are here, and at home, you can get support. She just could not resist doing it twice. The rest of the students quickly mastered this spell, except for one thing – Peter did not know his name. "Cacti instead of ears must be inconvenient," the boy thought, examining this miracle.

The next lesson was conducted in the Dungeon of Hogwarts where the faculty of Slytherin lived. Peter was the first to arrive and sat down in the middle of the room, placing the book on the table. There was no one in the office but himself until the other students arrived. As soon as the last textbook opened in the office there was a crash from the opened door, from which the person "muddy type" came in. However, not so muddy for Peter. He had a long cloak that covered his entire body to his feet, and his black hair almost reached his shoulders. His speech was as strict as he was, but in Vincent's opinion, he had a soft spot for the Slytherin house. The boy himself did not know that Severus was the Dean of this House, so he considered this behavior strange. The lesson passed with comments for everyone except Slytherins, so they worked hard not to get points taken away.

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

It was time for lunch. Students gathered in the hall and sat down to do their homework. Someone was recording the material; someone was conjuring with a wand and shouting triumphantly when performing a spell. Peter idly chewed a green Apple and read the paragraph while Cai chatted with the other Slytherins. On the other side of the boy sat a girl very similar to Cai, but more aloof. She had a book in both hands and was reading the text she had been given in class. "She doesn't seem to eat at all," thought Peter, looking at her. The girl immediately turned to him and looked puzzled. He chewed a piece of Apple and said:

"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you… You have beautiful eyes."

There was a gleam of joy in her blue eyes. The girl smiled and resumed reading the book.

"I'm Jane"

"I'm Peter"

A squeak came from above. All the students immediately raised their heads and began to smile as the owl mail arrived. Vincent only knew about pigeon mail, but about owl mail not so long ago - even after the arrival of the letter of admission to Hogwarts from the polar owl. His owl was one of the first to fly and held a package in its sharp claws, secured with a string. It fell with a whoosh right under Peter's nose, almost tearing the end of the book's page. Putting it aside, the boy took the parcel and untied it-inside was a note and a black sweater in excellent condition. The note contained the following text:

_Hi, Peter. I hope you made friends with someone at this school and have already started to study well. Bella told me that you got into Slytherin – it is great! I put you a sweater in case it gets cold in the Dungeon. I wish you good luck until your next letter._

_Signature: C. Swan._


	6. Fright day

Flights on a broomstick. Peter began to fear this lesson after the first minute of the lecture on what would happen. There is no guarantee that the body will remain intact, even though the power of magic is even in the medical field. Madame Hooch put the children in a row in front of the brooms lying on the grass, and she stood in front of them and buried her hands in her hips. Peter's broom was one of the decent ones - well-groomed and the tree was cut off so that they worked on it for quite some time.

“As you know, I am Professor Rolanda Hooch, and I will teach you how to fly on brooms. If in the future you will show success in this, then you will have the opportunity to get into the Quidditch team of your faculty,” Peter had an idea of what Quidditch is. It is like soccer in the air. “Now come one-step closer, extend your hand and say: “Up!”

Almost all at one moment said: “Up!”. Someone’s broomstick just darted from side to side, someone’s immediately got up in his hand, and just a couple of people didn’t budge. Peter did not expect the broom to listen to him right away. He might have thought: “Some kind of magic!” until he remembered that he was in a magic school. In the distance, in the shade, a strange figure appeared to the boy. Her eyes glazed steadily at this, until Madame Hooch distracted him from this affair.

“Mr. Vincent, focus on the lesson!”

“Oh sorry…”

“So, we continue.”

Further, the professor depicted how to properly hold the brooms so as not to fall, rising a meter from the ground. All students placed brooms between their legs and clamped them, while holding them firmly in front of them. The professor looked carefully at everyone in search of errors. There were none, and so she smiled rather. The first successes of flying on a broomstick were always a joy for newcomers - finally they could soar in the air and get a lot of pleasure from it.

“With my whistle, you push off the ground and climb a meter. Hold the broom tight as you can. To lower, lean forward a little. Ready? Three, two, one,” the whistle sounded.

Peter pushed off the ground and soared first. His eyes opened wide with fear. No, he was not afraid of heights, he was afraid that he would collapse even despite a short distance. He was afraid that he would mutilate himself and that someone might ridicule him for this, they say, "inexperienced." Yes, he is inexperienced in terms of a magical world. He simply got here and that is it. He could not do anything about it. The other students stared at the fact that Peter froze in place. From his face, one could understand that he was not ready for this. Bella looked worriedly at the boy, while he almost did not breathe and could only look around. In addition, in one of the sides he again saw a silhouette in the shade.

“Peter Vincent!” - said Madame Hooch, turning to the student. “Are you okay?”

“N-no, professor,” - Peter muttered, continuing not to move. His eyes stared into the distance and did not move at all.

“Lean forward a bit!”

The boy looked down. Oh, and in vain he did it. Hands immediately released the broom, and the upper body recoiled back. Peter nearly fell, but Madame Hooch managed to catch him. Peter looked very pale and had the feeling that he had lost consciousness, but with his eyes open. Bella immediately ran to her friend, but the professor stopped her with a gesture of a raised hand. This is not the first time, she thought.

“All down to the ground! I will take him to the first-aid post, and you do not try to take off under any pretext, otherwise fly out of here faster than you say the word: “Quidditch!” - taking the boy's arm, Madame Hooch led Peter into the tower.

The students began to whisper among themselves. Someone said that he had a fear of heights (not even that big), someone felt sorry for him. From the side, the people approached Professor Dandridge. Instead of the usual dark long raincoats, he wore trousers and a checked shirt. He looked after a leaving colleague, and then turned to the students:

“What happened to this poor boy?” - He said mockingly sadly.

“Sounds like a fear of heights, sir.”

“Oh, that sounds awful. I hope he will feel better” - the sun was gradually approaching him, so the professor decided to leave immediately. “Behave yourself, kids. You do not want points taken from your faculty, right?”

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

Peter lay on his bunk and looked at the canvas, hands on his stomach. He still "did not regain consciousness," even Madame Pomfrey could not influence him in any way and simply left him lying so that he could calm down. He saw him again, he again. He pursues him; he tries to finish what he started. However, why after so much time? A mystery, the answer of which only he knows. Nearby on the nightstand was a box of chocolates from Bella. She was so caring, Peter thought. He was lucky to have such a girlfriend, and even late at night. Their first meeting looked strange, but didn't the long friendship begin like that? Peter knew almost nothing about friendship. Little Ginger, who often got Peter with sometimes silly questions, was a very naive girl. I wonder what she is doing now. Maybe he dines, or maybe he draws another scribble. The difference in a couple of years between them was strongly felt, but they could be mistaken for a brother and sister.

Finally, Peter got up. His eyes immediately fell on the box with the present, to which his hands immediately reached. Opening the box, Vincent immediately saw a chocolate frog and a couple of packages of Bertie Bots. Taking them out first, Peter opened the box and took out one of the emerald-colored candies. Hoping for the best, he threw it in his mouth and chewed it. He was lucky and it turned out to be a green apple. The second time this did not work, and he got a taste of soap. Immediately spitting out this candy on the floor, the boy noticed the approach of a figure behind the curtain. It turned out to be Madame Pomfrey, who heard strange sounds.

“God, my boy, how are you?” - The woman approached him and sat down on the bed. Peter's face began to feel her hands, and it made her slightly twist.

“I'm feeling better, really. Can I go?” - Vincent asked in a tired voice.

“Wait a minute, impatient,” - Madame Pomfrey looked carefully at the brown eyes, letting go of Peter's face. “You can go. Two people came to you and they brought you candy. Ah, you already managed to open them and even eat them.” She looked at the open box in the boy’s hands.

Without answering, Vincent jumped out of bed and went to the exit, where the worried Cai met him. Seeing his ward in good condition, he immediately perked up.

«Peter, how are you?”

“I am fine. Can we go?”

“Of course. Madame Hooch said that you felt bad when flying, is that so?”

“Uh, yes, because of that ...”

“It’s good that you remained intact. Come on, your girlfriend is waiting for you downstairs.”

Peter and Cai quickly went down to the porch of the school. There, Bella sat on the stairs and practiced the Wingardium Leviosa spell. An apple in her hand rose into the air and fell back, after which Bella smiled. At the Spell lesson, she was praised for her first correct attempt, which made her extremely happy. She trained for months for this moment. Seeing the unharmed Peter, she immediately jumped up, dropping an apple, and ran to him.

“Thank God you're fine!” - The girl suddenly hugged him tightly. “Madame Hooch has decided so far not to hand you a broom. You are not very upset about this?”

“No, not at all" - the candies from the box began to fall one by one on the ground. Cai immediately pulled out his wand and said: “Accio, sweets!” after which the sweets began to fly up to him, and then he grabbed them with his free hand. “Aren't you supposed to go to your House?”

“No, they let me go under a little supervision,” Edward began to walk behind, holding his wand in his hands. At its end a small fire fluttered, which was reflected in his dark brown eyes. “But you need to return to your House. Look, even your headman personally came for you!”

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

Peter was again lying on his bed, dressed in a warm sweater sent by Charlie, Bella's father. Several older students sat on the floor and handed out to each other different candies of Bertie Bottes. Someone came across the taste of grass, while someone ran after the pepper after the laughter of his or her friends. Vincent turned his head to them and looked at Jane, the girl he met at today's dinner. She smiled at him and continued to play. For a second, the smile changed to a sour face - she came across a lemon. Probably the most acidic of all. Green lamps on the walls betrayed this place with a mystical atmosphere. A soft hissing was heard on the side, and something cold began to creep along his arm. Looking at this, Peter jumped out of bed and nearly fell to the floor. It was a snake. Lucian was lying on the lower floor of the bed and giggled sarcastically, holding a wand.

“Wow, Lucy, using it against a new student Serpensortia is tough. What if he has a terrible phobia for snakes?” - Jane intervened in his affairs. Pulling out her wand, she immediately said: “Vipera Evanesco!” The snake instantly disappeared, leaving behind only the ashes. Peter was breathing heavily and trying to recover himself - today there are too many unexpected situations, and this will not go in favor of his children's mind. Although he was eleven years old, he did not see everything, as he had experienced. He felt joy, sadness, aggression and discontent, but fear aroused precisely today. New Professor Dandridge. Flight on a broomstick and an unexpected snake were not expected at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not a big chapter like I want to write, but I remember 'bout this too late, I'm so sorry


	7. One school day

“So, students...”

A lesson in astronomy. Bella was waiting for this lesson most of all - stars, planets, endless space and a lot of unknown! Space has always seemed so incomprehensible and interesting]. The lesson took place at night on the highest tower of Hogwarts in which the telescope was located. The students were sitting on soft pillows and holding books in their hands subject books on page twenty. The first step was to study the name of the planets and stars, after which time went into studying the motion of planets such as the Moon, Mars, Venus and others. Professor Aurora, a dark-skinned woman with a shiny and star-clad mantle, sat in the middle of the room on a soft pillow that was covered with stripes of stars of different sizes. It seemed to the students that she did not go out of here at all and appeared only at important events, such as the beginning of a new school year.

Aurora has loved space since childhood. A vast galaxy, many planets and stars beckoned it to itself with its mystery. She was ready to devote her whole life to the study of space, and so now she shares knowledge with other people in the hope that they will also be carried away with this. One of these people was Bella.

In her hand was a small notebook, stylishly designed for space. It seems that she is very pleased that she teaches exactly astronomy and it is here.

“So space ... A vast unexplored space that raises many questions. Did you know that each of us has atoms that were part of the once exploded stars?”

It seemed that the atmosphere around began to transform. The students sat down closer and slightly stretched their heads forward, showing their interest. Taking the wand from her pocket, the professor whispered a strange spell, after which planets began to appear around her. Everyone gasped, looking at it. Around the fog began to thicken, somewhere in the distance the stars began to shine, and a little closer to the planets of the Solar System. It was starting to get colder, but as if this cold were not there.

“Today we will study the names of the planets and stars. The simple question is what planet do we live on?”

“Earth,” the students answered in unison. Really simple question.

“What is the satellite of our planet?”

“The moon,” the guys answered in unison.

“Well done. Now close our eyes. Imagine how you are floating in zero gravity, and stars, planets are floating slowly around you. They are so close, but at the same time very far away. You see Venus, Earth, Mars, and the Moon. Beautiful, is not it? Each planet is perfect in its own way, despite its atmosphere.”

The students seemed to be frozen and spellbound listening to the professor, imagining these kinds. Someone gasped from their wild imagination, someone just smiled. Most students said that Professor Sinistra had the most visited lessons, which even other teachers came allegedly with verification, but she knew what was happening. This time, a professor of Muggle studies came to the lesson, who strangely went unnoticed. He looked at the guys and Aurora sitting in the middle and stepped forward. The students immediately opened their eyes and turned to sound. Peter continued to sit with his eyes closed and imagine different planets and stars in front of him. How close can he come and what will happen if he touches them? So many questions and so few answers. Suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder. Peter immediately opened his eyes and turned around - Professor Dandridge.

“Hello, Peter,” he said with a smile. “How do you feel?”

“O-OK, sir,” Vincent answered.

“That's fine. Madame Sinistra, you have a wonderful lesson!” said the man. “I would like to once again become a schoolboy like you all and present these beautiful images from space. But I'm afraid I still have unfinished business here. Good night, children.”

“Good night, Professor Dandridge.”

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

After the lesson, Peter was the first to run into the bedroom of his faculty. He is clearly here for a reason, he knows this. They both know this. The boy ran to his bed and immediately lay on it, without even having removed the long dark robe. Cai sat on the next bed and read a book, not immediately noticing the arrival of his ward student. Only when he heard slurred sobs did he realize that there was someone else in the room besides him. He peered at the source of the sound and recognized in him that very strange freshman who had just begun to know this magical world. And these tears were obviously not due to unexplored or incomprehensible material that they were asked in the lesson. Cai carefully moved a little closer toward Peter on his bed, and then he heard the subject hit the floor and echo. Peter immediately jumped up in fright and automatically directed his wand at the point where the object fell,

Brown eyes turned red from tears, and the tracks from them were wet paths on children's cheeks. Cai peered into his tear-stained face and realized that something was unclean here.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare.”

“Nothing...”

Saying: “Accio, the book”, a book fell to the floor and flew to Cai, which caused Peter's fright. The elder wanted to know what had happened to him that brought him to tears, but considered it too personal for a little boy. He wanted to sit next to him, give some candy and calm him down as a younger brother.

“What are you reading?” Peter asked quietly, wiping tears from his face.

“Care of Magical Creatures,” Cai answered. “Would you like to have a look?”

“No, thank you,” the boy politely refused, but next to him was something solid. It was Cai's book, and he himself was still sitting on his bed and smiling warmly.

Gently picking up a book, Peter opened it on one of the first pages. There was a picture of a strange creature that looked like a horse and an eagle at the same time. Looking to the left, he read a brief description of the creature and its name was "Hippogriff".

“And are you studying this right now?”

“Yeah. Interesting? I can leave you for a short while, anyway, the lesson is not soon,” the headman suggested.

“No, you need it now,” Peter refused. Why would he, an 11-year-old freshman, know about this? And I did not want to meet the likeness of such a creature because of the fear of death.

“And you take it. Geminio,” Cai said, pointing the tip of a magic wand at the book. “It will disappear soon, do not worry.”

Passing the original book to the owner, Peter took a copy of it and put it on the bedside table next to the bed. Only now he remembered that his place was on the second floor, and he had already managed to stain a little the pillow of his neighbor in bed with tears. He should have appeared soon and therefore the boy quickly jumped from the first floor and moved to the second, removing his mantle. Here, in the Hogwarts dungeon, it was pretty cold and Peter pulled out a sweater that was presented to him by Bella’s father, Charlie, so as not to freeze under such conditions. The heat quickly euthanized and after a minute Cai heard a quiet sniff. Closing the textbook, he got up a little on his bed and looked at Peter, who lay with his little arms and hugged himself. The headman got down from his seat and went to Vincent, covering him with a warm blanket. He turned a little on the spot, apparently comfortable sitting down, and exhaled.

He was lucky that he got here. But no one said other faculties are bad, no. Although Slytherin had a reputation for being a “bad guy,” it’s just a stereotype, as well as the fact that students come out of here only as Death Eaters. Cai happily agreed to the post of headman and was the most exemplary student of the faculty for all his studies here. He also heard many times that people here are not the most pleasant and in general this is the birthplace of all the evil of the wizarding world. After staying here for about six months, Cai realized that all this was only imposed by adults because of Sami-Know-Who and his minions.

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

Marcus infrequently left his room and the only creature with whom he often spent time was a cat named Didim. Some students came up with the legend that he named the cat in honor of a very close dead person and considered it not quite normal, but did not condemn him - let him live for his pleasure. He appeared in public only at events and sat in the corner of the hall with a cat on his lap, without causing any reaction.

He looked like a poor man - in old rags, with long unkempt hair and he looked about forty years old or more.

“Sorry, Marcus, sir...”

“Yes?” the man lifted his head heavily and looked at the boy nearby.

“You don't know how to get to the transfiguration cabinet?” Peter shifted from foot to foot holding a textbook in trembling hands. Only recently he was in this office, but this time he was alone because he overslept.

“It is on the third floor on the right first office.”

“Oh, thank you very much!.. By the way, you... have a good cat.”

“Meow.”

“She thanked you.”

Smiling at last, Peter ran to the right office, thinking about the life of such an unremarkable man as Marcus. I wonder how long has he been here? And where did he get the cat? There are so many interesting people here, especially Madame Sinistra. Oh, her lesson was the most memorable at first - it was so interesting and fascinating! Peter could never have thought that the distant stars would be somehow interesting to him. When he is still was in the orphanage, I often looked at the night sky to fall asleep. One girl who lived with him sat next to her and tried to tell a fairy tale, but instead some almost incoherent rubbish came out. From this Peter fell asleep even faster and through his sleep he heard, how this girl mumbles: “Good night,” and goes to his bed. But he never asked her name, and why? He was on his own, avoiding even educators and other staff. He was not afraid of them, he did not trust them. After the incident, Peter could hardly believe anyone, but Bella erased all doubts about, that she may not be an ordinary girl like her father. Both were absolutely normal people and completely harmless. Oh hell, Peter needs to decide whether he will stay with them ...Most likely yes, he has nowhere else to go. So, the location of this building, he remembers perfectly, perhaps that will work.

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

Transfiguration lesson. Again.

This time the students went through some simple spells. Just for their level of training. Professor McGonagall walked between the rows and checked how the children completed their assignment. From all sides, cries of spells were heard: “Orchideous!” And only one voice fell silent after the first pronunciation. It was Peter who learned this spell while still on the train. Probably, that bouquet is still invisible in that very compartment.

“Great, Mr. Vincent. Five points to Slytherin!” she said practically without discontent. No, she didn’t treat too badly such a faculty like Slytherin and his students and tried treat everyone the same way.

The boy looked pleased with himself and on the side he heard a quiet one: “Well done,” from Bella in the next row. She knew that he would do it the first time, no doubt about it. While the rest of the students tried to repeat this spell for the umpteenth time Peter read the textbook and studied the following. Ebublio Peter also tried on the train, so, when all the students switched to him Peter again without a single mistake was able to execute it first. It seemed to someone that the professor smiled at this success.

The next lesson was Charms. Near closed the cabinet was sitting Filius Flitwick waiting for students. When everyone gathered, he got up from the stool and raised his magic wand towards the cupboard and said: "Get up!". The wooden doors immediately opened.

“So, children, today we will learn to open sliding objects. Consider,” he waved his index finger, “so you cannot open closed doors, there’s another spell for this.”

“And what, professor?“

“It doesn't matter,” he said right away. “So, who is the first?”

9¾ 9¾ 9¾

“Marcus.”

“Yes?”

“How are things?”

“Everything is fine. One boy approached me and he said, what Didim is beautiful.”

“Hm, what did he look like?”

“Not too tall, reddish, thin. Member of the Slytherin Faculty."

“Interesting.”


	8. Daily routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

Marcus vanished for one week. No one does not saw him in his room or in the corridor in his old chair with the Didim. Cat is gone too, and everybody started to search for them. All the people who were here were neutral to Marcus, but he never left the school before and that was strange. Every room in the school was clean, Forbidden Forest was clean too. Somebody of pupil saw his dialogue with the man in the haze behind the school. Professor McGonagall started to ask this person in her cabinet about them conversation, but he heard nothing. On a question what did he is doing in the corridor in the middle of the night that person answer simple - toilet.

Peter thought about Marcus on that day when he was on a lesson. Hm, he looks like a nice old person with the cat, why would he be conspiring with someone suspicious? There was no answer.

"Hey, Bella?" softly Peter said. "What do you think about that?"

"To be honest, I don't know," she looks confused. "I never saw him before. Maybe he gets a holiday by myself? Old people, what to think."

"Maybe you right. That’s, um… Strange, you know”

“We are in magic school, can you believe it? There are monsters nearby!”

Suddenly Edward stands behind both of them. Bella was not scared, but Peter vice versa - cried out softly in surprise by that. Edward looks like a vampire - quiet, pale and not stay under the Sun. Maybe he is, but maybe not. This person was not credible. Bella turned her head to Edward.

"Oh, hi!”

"Hey, kids, what are you doing here so early? Now only 6 am."

"We just--"

"Alright, I get it. Worried about Marcus?"

"Yes." softly Bella answer and get blush. Wait, is this look like a flirt? No way.

"Well, I'm not gonna distract you two. Have fun."

Edward looked like a bad guy looking for someone to mocking. Peter has thought what did Bella found in him? He is older than her, smarter etc. No, Peter has not got jealous, did he? Bella is just a good friend, which is all. Moreover, she will be his half-sister soon if he gets a solution to be in her family. Despite the fact that Peter already thinks he gonna be live with Bella, he decided to look thoughtful and "adult.". Charlie, her dad, looks like a good person and it is not will be problems here, right? Oh, right, a lesson soon, needs to prepare for that. Well, it starts!

* * *

Everywhere is snow, and happy people. I think you already know why right? Christmas is coming - pies, presents and a lot of fun! Peter did not wait for presents. He just sat in the Slytherin living room with the gramophone and listening to an old version "Jingle bells" song. Everyone was in Hogsmeade, buying gifts and sweets for friends. Peter does not have permission to be there, but he does not give a damn.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way... Oh, what fun..." he sighed. "There's no fun either. I will be sat here alone when everybody is going to sing that song in the main hall and have fun." boy's hand stopped the record.

Professor Dandridge didn't chase Peter for the last few months. That's very strange for him. Peter always knew - he's close, even if he doesn't see him. It seemed strange to the boy - why Jerry didn't kill him with his parents right away? That would be logical. Now Peter sat here alone thinking about this. Someone was behind the door. The boy turned around and saw how's the door opened and Cai appeared after it. He had a bag in his hand and it was clear that he had gifts. Who said that Slytherin students are hypocritical?

"Hey, Peter," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just listened to a song."

"Oh, some Christmas song?"

"A-ha."

"I've got something for you", Peter looked at the headman in surprise. "What? Did you never get presents before?"

"I did, but... No, you don't have to." the boy looked embarrassed. Friends, presents, this was something new for him.

"Yes I am, and I do not accept rejections." Cai was not unshakable. Taking out of the bag a box rewound with a ribbon, he handed it to Peter.

Stepping over the principles, Peter took the box in his hands and removed the tape from it. Opening the cap he saw a packing of "Fizzing Whizzbees", one chocolate frog and bottle of apple juice. Little eyes become bigger by that presents. That's all for him? It is like being on cloud nine!

"Oh, Cai... Thank you very much..."

No, Peter was not sad, he was happy like a child.

"Hey, Peter, take it easy like you can have it every day. Pull yourself together, please."

"Okay, sorry" Peter sniffed quiet and up to his head and smiling.

"So, um... What's more - I, uh... Jane and I have something for you. Again, no rejections, do ya hear me?"

"Yes, sir" a boy giggled.

***

The large hall was filled with students in colourful New Year's outfits. Everyone was happy, gave gifts and eating salads with cakes, lots of Christmas trees stood behind the tables. At one of the tables were two students who were playing self-propelled chess. After ten minutes of this Dumbledore came out to the middle of the hall.

"Ahem! Dear students of Hogwarts School. We are delighted to wish you a Merry Christmas and the first half of this academic year. I hope the time you spend here will be unforgettable. Merry Christmas!"

The screams of students from all tables deafened them. Everyone clinked their glasses.

In the library was one boy. Guess who? Right, it was Peter reading one of the books. While everyone was now having fun in the main hall, he reluctantly spent time here replenishing information about this magical world. Familiar vampires, Alizor of Westacottus etc. A book with different creatures was very interesting. You can learn a lot of them and knew who is can hurt and who is not.

“Hoo-hoo… Is that some kind of Santa? Oh, it is just a bird. And this is Red Cap… Oh sh--”

Cai was behind a bookcase. Peter in one moment hides behind them and hides face in the big book.

“Uh-huh. So, it’s here? Thank you.” the headman turned to the place where Peter was. The boy is yelped and walked away from bookcase. Hide behind a stack of the book Peter looked out for Cai. “I know you here, Pete. No need to hide.”


End file.
